The Butler Bros: Containment Series Book 2: Discoveries
by than996
Summary: The miners realize what is going on and race to stop it, whilst Fudger might be in on this dark scheme.


The Butler Bros: Containment Series Book 2: Discoveries

Chapter 1

'Okay, Chrisbutler2765 sunk down on a chair. We have to steal that file to find out the equation. Bro?' Than996 poked his head above the bar-stand. 'Yeah? He brought out a beer. What do ya want?' Chad walked up. Chris spoke. 'Oh, wait! He jumped up suddenly. I know it! I know it! The equation!' Chris ran and grabbed a piece of paper. He drew something on it and slunked back down on the chair. 'Now, what do we have here? Let's see...oh my. The others gathered around. They plan to take over Minecraftia, by locking all of the miners in a vault and cloning them. Then going deeper, by building a tower that will transport their army into the real world!' Chris jumped up and sped toward the door. 'Come on!' The others trailed him. Chris stopped right outside DIAMONDS, the club they were using, and looked around. He ran and scaled a building, looking out across Politics Village. Chad and Than followed him. Chris held up a finger, ordering silence. There was...nothing. 'STOP!' A squad of the M.P.D aimed their guns at the three miners. Chris held up his arms, Than and Chad followed suite. Suddenly the officers fired without warning. 'RUN!' Chris yelled and they all dove off the roof, running for it, a trail of bullets following them. Chad fired an arrow and it knocked one of their guns away. The others fired at him. Chris pulled him back. 'I thought I told you to RUN!' They took off and hid behind the Fudger Communications building. Suddenly high-pitched static filled the air and the three miners had to cover their ears. A globe appeared out of the roof of the F.M building and started sending out a green wave. It was starting.

Chapter 2

'Inside! Chris yelled, at the top of his lungs. NOW!' The three miners piled in and Chris shut the door. 'Oh man, Chad said, digging his finger into his ear. What was that?!' Chris narrowed his eyes and walked forward. The others followed him. They found a lab, and there was a long pole sticking all the way up to the sky. That had to be the globe. 'Than, see if you can find a way to stop it. I'll check out the computers.' Than nodded and ran to a control panel in front of the pole. As Chris sat at the computer, suddenly it went blank and was replaced by a shadowed figure. The logo above it said G.W. 'Hello...old friend.' The figure said. Chris thought he recognised it, but only for a second. 'HOW DO I STOP THIS GLOBE?!' Chris yelled. G.W snickered. 'You think you can stop it, but you can't. We will control Minecraftia and her citizens. She will be under MY power.' The screen went blank. 'Chris! Than called. I can't stop it!' Chris frowned and got up, heading for the door. 'Fudger. We can confront him and possibly find out who this G.W is.'

They left the factory and ran to the Mayor's office. Chris kicked the door down. 'Fudger! HOW DO WE STOP IT?!' Fudger didn't seem scared. 'It's already begun. You can't stop it.' Chris grabbed him in rage but was interrupted by G.W once again appearing on Fudger's computer screen. 'What do you want?' Chris barked. G.W. chuckled. 'Revenge.' 'WHO ARE YOU?!' 'Someone you may not know, but I know Steve and Butcher fondly. In fact, I teamed up with Herobrine to destroy Minecraftia. MY Minecraftia, anyway.' Suddenly the figure leaned into the light. Chris gasped. 'General Winters! H.F.H has a file on you...Unfortunately we checked all the records, and it didn't say you were detained. But I'm sure H.F.H would like to know that we have their former general back.' Winters snarled. 'You don't know my real location, fool! Besides, you can't stop the globe once it's activated!' Suddenly Fudger broke away and rushed for the button to activate the cloning process. Chad quickly loaded an arrow into his bow and fired. The arrow hit Fudger dead center. The mayor fell dead, just short of hitting the button. The miners spun around, just to see a blank screen. "G.W" had gotten away.

Chapter 3

H.F.H came to pick up Fudger. An officer walked up to Chris and Than. 'Gentlemen. I am Captain Michael Burns of the 67th Hunt for Herobrine legion.' Chris shook hands with the Captain. 'Captain, if it's no trouble, we would like to join H.F.H. Maybe if we were there, monsters like Herobrine and Steve would be easier to defeat.' 'Oh! Oh! Than jumped up and down like a crazy person. Maybe you should change your name! How about...hmm...E.M.D Elite Miners Division! How 'bout it?' Chris facepalmed. 'THAN! He yelled. 'What?!' Than yelled back. Did you have that barrel of sugar when I told you not to?' Than nodded vigorously, bouncing up and down. Chris nodded to an officer and Than was stunned and knocked out. Chad sunk to the floor in fits of laughter. Captain Burns rubbed his chin. 'Hmm? E.M.D? That's a good idea! Now get him into the Air Base! We have to take to the skies!' Chris threw a cold glare at Chad, who was finishing up his laugh. 'Hah. Ha. Ha. That was funny! HAHAHAHAH!' He started laughing again. E.M.D had to knock him out and drag him into the ship. They took off to hunt down Winters.


End file.
